Drop The World
by Itai-Sama
Summary: How far would you be willing to go, just to forget something?
1. Chapter 1

"_Pray unto your fear,_

_Pray your life was,_

_Just a dream,_

_A cut that never heals…"_

_**-**__Man That You Fear:: Marilyn Manson__**—**_

**Prologue:**

_ Cold, emotionless, eyes stared back at her. What was left of her fragile heart, began to vanish. She could already see the walls begin to rise, within him. He was blocking her out; blocking the world out. He was resorting back to the same thing he had done, when he was twelve. It was foolish of her to think, that he would change in five years. Her mind had barely registered the fabric of her shirt, being thrust into her hands. Fear petrified her, slowly working its way down to her legs. And, suddenly, she was rooted to where she was standing._

_ Her arms trembled, as his eyes seemed to analyze her. As if he was expecting her to break down, and cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She remained where she was, returning his stone cold gaze. Suddenly, he nodded. As if he was giving approval. He turned his back to her, and began to walk to the front door. He stopped his hand on the door knob. His voice as rough as sand paper, "'should get dressed."_

_ Before she could even formulate a response, he was gone. She helplessly watched as he left her apartment. She slumped against the wall, and slid to the floor, clutching her shirt – to her bare, naked chest._

_ Anger was the first emotion that flared through her body. Almost, instantaneously, followed by hurt – disgust, and self hatred. She felt violated. Used. Discarded. How could he take something so pure, so sweet and innocent, and turn it into something atrocious? 'I said no…' she whispered, to no one._

_ She felt a droplet of water hit her hand. She looked up at her ceiling, expecting to see a leak. She realized that it wasn't water, or a leaky roof, but a tear. The last time she had shed tears was when she was six. Eleven years ago…_

_ In her emotional fallout, she finally remembered how to cry._

**Chapter 1**

His body relaxed, considerably, as the herb began to take effect. He shifted his gaze upwards, turning to a glare, once he felt the joint being lifted from his hand. "'do you think you're doing?" he growled, trying to grab the joint back.

Obsidian eyes looked back at him, filled with amusement. "'do you think, little brother?"

"Thought you didn't smoke this shit?" he retorted, annoyed that his tranquil moment was disrupted.

The Obsidian eyes glinted with humor, as the person holding the joint took a hit – slowly exhaling. "Correction, Sasuke. I don't smoke this shit every day, like you. It's more or less once a week."

Sasuke scoffed, and finished off the herbal cigarette. As he stubbed it out, in the ashtray, he looked at his older sibling. "You drink."

"Your point being what, exactly?"

They both turned their gazes to the front door, as a faint knock sounded. "Not it." Sasuke yawned. It grumbled, and sauntered over to the apartment door. "Eh…hi…" Itachi glanced over at Sasuke, "Oh, Sasuke? Yeah, eh…stay right there."

Itachi stumbled back over to the couch, and looked at his younger brother. "You have a visitor."

"Oh, what the hell…" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and walked over to the door. He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. Standing before him, was a creamy pale skinned girl. Dark brown hair pulled into two buns. Hazel brown eyes, filled with nervousness met his Obsidian ones. Something about her was so…familiar. He knew her, from somewhere. But he couldn't, for the life of him, place a name with her face. Finally, it clicked.

"Tenten?" Sasuke asked, still leaning against the door frame.

"S-Sasuke…" Tenten said, nervously fidgeting. "I-I…I want you to…show me…"

Sasuke decided to play around with her words. Maybe it was the pot that was making him like this. But, whatever it was, he knew he was in a playful mood. He smirked, "That's a little assertive. Kind of too soon, don't you think? I mean, don't you think we should at least…get to know one another better?"

A fierce blush washed over Tenten's face. "N-no…not that…I meant the…I meant the…the…drugs."

Those words instantly, seemed, to sober Sasuke. "Funny one, Tenten. What do you really want?"

Tenten lifted her eyes, leveling her gaze with his. "I want you to show me the drugs…I want to…forget."

"God dammit," Sasuke sighed, and ushered her into his small apartment. "Sit." He ordered her; she obliged and sat down on the couch next to Itachi. Sasuke pulled up a chair, and sat across the coffee table, facing her.

"Who's this?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Shut it, Itachi!" Sasuke snapped, leveling a glare.

Itachi shrugged and leaned his back against the couch, his eyes flickering between his brother and the brunette. "Excuse my brother. Now, explain. What do you want to 'forget'?"

Tenten took a shaky breath, "A week ago…I…something happened, with Neji. And, he…he just…left. I just want to forget my stupidity. Please."

Sasuke arched a brow, "You want to forget something stupid you did, by using pot? Forgive me, but, do you see the irony in all of this?" She nodded, and in a small voice replied, "Yes, I do…I just don't care."

Sasuke looked at her, "What he did was unforgivable. No man would ever do what he did. What he did was cowardice. What he did was unforgivable. I'm truly sorry he used you. But, I don't want to be the one responsible for getting you hooked on pot."

"You do it," Tenten retorted. "I sought you out. You didn't come, searching for me. This is my choosing. If I get hooked, it's on me."

He leaned back, in the chair, and let her words circle around in his mind. The last thing, he really wanted, was to be responsible for someone getting hooked on drugs. He lifted his eyes, and saw a familiar pained emotion in them. Almost against his own volition, he nodded. "You really want to do this, then?"

She paused, momentarily, and then nodded – determination in her hazel brown eyes. It furrowed his brow, and watched T and his younger sibling debating with each other. He watched S walk over to the kitchen counter, and knew at that moment what he was doing. He looked over at the girl next to him, "You really are intent, on doing this, aren't you?" She nodded.

Minutes later, S returned to his chair. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and held a joint between his thumb and forefinger – of his right hand. "Don't know why, but I feel compelled to help you. Although, this wouldn't really constitute 'helping'. The intention is the same, though. Last chance, Ten. Do you want out?"

Defiantly, she shook her head. "No."

**A/N:** Dunno how different the storyline is. Thought I'd give it a go, though. Try something different. I do have chapter 2 ready to be uploaded. So, read, rate, review, favorite, like, dislike. Feedback is appreciated, and I am aware of some grammatical errors – and I am aware that this chapter may have been rushed. So there is really no need, to bring that to my attention. XD


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm forced to fake,_

_A smile, a laugh,_

_Every day of my life…_

_My heart can't,_

_Possibly break,_

_When it wasn't even,_

_Whole to start with…"_

_**-**__Because Of You:: Kelly Clarkson_

**Chapter 2::**

Five months, 154 days, 3696 hours, since that day Neji had used her. But, ever since her first hit of pot, dealing with the memories had become easier. Sasuke had grown to be good friends with her. Itachi had also grown accustomed to having her around, as well. But, just because the memories were easier…didn't make them any less painful…

"You're lying!" Tenten laughed, playfully swatting at Itachi's arm

"I shit you not! Ask Sasuke when he gets back from the laundry mat. He walked in on us, two years ago."

"Did you guys have any clothes on?"

Itachi laughed, after sipping from his glass of whiskey, "Nothing."

"Itachi!" Tenten laughed, "Did he at least have time to 'cover' you, with a blanket? Anything?"

"Oh," Itachi grinned, "He was covering me, alright. Let's just say, his head was in the way."

"Oh my god, It!" Tenten giggled, almost choking on her drink. "What did Sasuke do? What did he say?"

"Well, he didn't really notice who it was. He looked at me, and said 'Next time warn me – Oh my god!' But, he fled from my room, once he saw who was doing that."

"But, he already knew you were gay, right?" Tenten asked, laughing still.

"He knew, he's known for years. Ever since I told him. But, that still didn't stop the horror from spreading across his face."

"So, what's his name?" Tenten asked, playfully.

"He's originally from Suna. He just moved up here, yesterday-"

"_He's _right here."

Itachi and Tenten looked over at the kitchen counter, both jumping in surprise. "Gaara! You dick! How'd you get in?" Itachi asked, blushing faintly. Tenten looked confused. She set her whiskey down, and looked at the red head – standing at the kitchen counter.

"Door was unlocked." Gaara replied, exhaling cigarette smoke. "Why were you talking about our 'personal' life?"

"It was funny, you have to admit." Itachi stood up, and stretched.

Gaara growled in reply, and finished his cigarette. He sat across from Tenten, his blue eyes peering at her in curiosity. "And, you are…?"

Tenten looked at Itachi, and then back at Gaara. "Eh…Tenten…I'm a friend of Sasuke, and Itachi."

"And, he is jealous," Itachi smirked as Gaara frowned at him. "Even though, he has nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, except for my boyfriend talking openly about our 'private' moments." Gaara leaned back against his chair, and yawned. "And, to think…I moved from Suna, just to be closer to you."

Tenten lifted her right arm, to brush her bangs out of her eyes. Her long sleeved shirt slid down, and bunched up at the crook of her elbow – as she did so. Itachi's eyes flickered to the white gauze on her wrist. Tenten put her arm back on her lap, and looked at Itachi, "What?"

"Could I talk to you for a moment, outside?" Itachi stood up, and locked gazes with Gaara.

'What is it?' Gaara asked, using his eyes. Itachi looked at his wrist, in response. "I'll be in here," Gaara said, as the two stepped out front.

Tenten looked at Itachi, curiously. She couldn't find any hints, in his Obsidian eyes. "What is it?"

"You tell me," Itachi crossed his arms, over his chest. "What's on your wrist?"

"Skin."

"Really, Ten?" Itachi shook his head. "You know, I get a lot of shit for being gay. But one thing people know about me, is to never try to pull the wool over my eyes."

"I was making tea last night, and I accidently spilled hot water on my wrist." Tenten replied, picking at her nails.

"How convenient," Itachi took a step closer to her. "Then, you wouldn't have any problems showing me, would you?"

"Actually, I would."

Itachi gave an exasperated sigh, and ran a hand though his raven black hair. "Alright." It opened the door and motioned for Gaara. Gaara stepped out front, and stood by Itachi. "What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Anything you need to pick up, Ten?" Itachi asked, a serious undertone is his voice. Tenten shook her head. "Alright, Gaara, could you drive us to the E.R.?"

"Eh, sure. What for?" Gaara asked, grabbing his car keys.

Tenten's eyes widened, "You wouldn't…"

"I would." Itachi replied calmly. "Unless, you show me your wrist."

Gaara looked at Tenten, his blue eyes holding compassion and empathy. "I know I just met you 15 minutes ago, Tenten. But, he would. And, he will."

Minutes passed, and Tenten slowly removed the gauze from her right wrist. She reluctantly let Itachi see. "Don't tell Sasuke." Tenten said quietly.

He set the bag of laundry down, on the kitchen counter. After the events that unfolded today, at the laundry mat, he needed a joint. Something about having to wait two hours, for a dryer to be fixed, just irked him. Not to mention, the little screaming kids that ran throughout the tiny place. "Itachi grab your shit! Fuckin' dryers broke down, so I'm in no mood!"

Sasuke looked over at the couch, and saw Itachi with a sleeping Gaara on his shoulder. "Ten stopped by today."

"Yeah?" Sasuke sat down on the floor, in front of Itachi. "She doing good?"

Itachi sighed, and paused to run his fingers over his boyfriend's red hair. "Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I almost took her to the E.R. today…"

Sasuke frowned, in confusion. "What for?"

"She's cutting."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, concerned for his friend.

I don't know," Itachi took a shaky breath. "She's gonna hate me for saying this, but she feels held back…that's all I'm gonna say."

"She said she's stop by later on tonight." Gaara mumbled, his eyes still closed.

A week Later…

The ashtray collided into the wall, causing shards of glass to shower on the floor – and the ashes to stain the wall. Itachi froze, as a steak knife whizzed past his head. Sasuke tried to stop her, by grabbing her arm. She spun around, and pushed him against the wall. She spun back around and threw another ashtray. Unfortunately, Itachi wasn't quick enough to dodge this one – and a piece of glass cut open his left cheek. "You told him?"

Gaara stood by Itachi's side, and tried to reason with her, "It was for your we-"

"Shut up!" Tenten yelled, "I told you not to tell him!"

Itachi looked at her, "I didn't make any promises."

Her 98 pound frame trembled with rage. She charged at Itachi and tackled him to the ground. "I trusted you!"

She cursed and then stood up, leaving the small – now destroyed – apartment. Itachi looked at Sasuke, "I did the right thing, didn't I?"


End file.
